


Kepadamu, Apakah di Bawah Tanah atau di Atas Langit

by fumate



Category: Melipat Jarak - Sapardi Djoko Damono
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: Di mana saja kau menetap sekarang.
Kudos: 3





	Kepadamu, Apakah di Bawah Tanah atau di Atas Langit

**Author's Note:**

> Melipat Jarak adalah karya penyair Sapardi Djoko Damono. Karya ini bersifat transformatif dan non-profit; dibuat untuk menghibur diri saya sendiri setelah mendengar kabar kemarin.
> 
> Prosa singkat ini didasarkan dari puisinya Eyang SDD yang berjudul Tentang Mahasiswa yang Mati, 1996, dikompilasikan dalam buku puisinya Melipat Jarak.

Entah bagaimana aku harus mengawali ini. Koran-koran itu tak pernah menyebut apapun tentang hidupmu; apakah kau seorang pemalas yang suka kabur dari mata awas dosen pada buaian mimpi ataukah bukan, apakah kau lebih sibuk (pura-pura?) mencatat daripada mendengarkan atau sebaliknya... bagaimana reaksimu jika ditanyai. Mereka hanya menerangkan satu hal: kau sudah mati. Di antara keramaian yang kau ikuti, kau mati.

Koran-koran itu menghubungkanku denganmu, meski kita tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya—aku bahkan tak mengingat namamu. Namun apakah perlu? Toh maksudku menulis surat ini cuma satu. Akan kuberi tahu: karena itu, karena berita di koran-koran itu, aku mencintaimu.

Dalam cara yang bagaimana? Mana saja. Pilih yang kausuka. Seperti bumi yang tiada henti mengitari matahari, sebagaimana malaikat mendoakan manusia-manusia pendosa yang tetesan air wudhunya menjadikan mereka, atau mungkin juga seumpama ikanku yang tak lagi berenang-renang riang semenjak cacing temannya mati.

Barangkali di tanah orang mati, kau dan cacing teman ikanku itu sedang melihat kami. Bergaduh-gaduh perkara apa dan siapa yang sudah tak bernapas lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat jalan, Eyang. Terima kasih sudah menuntun saya pada kesusastraan Indonesia.


End file.
